memefandomcom-20200213-history
Aww Yeah
Aww yeah is a meme that depicts a drawn sketch of a spiderman character named J. Jonah Jameson screaming in the air as he is exicited. this meme has appeared numerous times on rage comics at the end as well. He is also known to be a pretty popular rage comic character seen on the internet and also on memegenerator.com as well. usually, the meme has been put with red captioned letters saying from top and bottom text, "AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA" in it. History The earliest known evidence of the word in history has dated back before the meme's time, the first use of the word has been coined in on Urban Dictionary since 2003. the word has thought to be said as the F-word rather than the regular use of the word "Aww Yeah!" of that time. The meme first was created right after the scene when J. Jonah Jamerson (spiderman's Boss) had laughed carelessly his head up in the air and became vectorized by an unknown author. It is unknown who he or she published the first meme of him, But the first known comic of him has been published around December 2010. it is unknown when he first appeared, but he appeared in numerous websites including, Reddit, 4chan, and FunnyJunk as well. Counterparts There also has been a Female Version of him seen on the internet and numerous other counterparts that can be found on the internet. After the original meme was made, some meme publisher has created a female version of him who had the appearance of some female, but even though, she faces at a different position than him and also appears a female as well. There also has been a crudely drawn image with a lack of colors that has been added along with Dinosaurs in and has him riding on a Tyrannosaurus Rex saying "AWW YEAH" like he normally does. There has been numerous counterparts of him seen on the internet. There also has been an infamous Hitler version of him saying, "Heeeeeeiiiiillllll Yeeeeeeaaahhhhh!" in the meme. and since that meme had hitler, it became a problem to some fans that he has an appearance of Adolf Hitler along with his toothbrush Mustatch. There has been several counterparts of him seen on the internet, like for example, a T-Rex headed version, pony version, anime version, and numerous other version that can be found on the internet besides the original appearance of himself. There has been others besides him that has been either been photoshopped or used with different softwares. Trivia *Unlike other memes with realistic details, this meme also appears to have Red captioned letters rather than black captioned letters like others like You Don't Say, Not Bad, and If You Know What I Mean. *he is one of the few memes that appears to have his eyes closed including the Yao Ming Face. *his expression seems different than the other rage comic characters, but even though, he has the same phrase as F-Word Yeah would have, but even though, he doesn't appear to be standing up carelessly, but acts as he laughs out loud and has the phrase "AWWWWWWWWW YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAA". *The meme was inspired from the Character named J. Jonah Jamerson (who is played by J.K. Simmons) a character that is seen in a 2004 film, Spider-Man 2. *He is one of the Spiderman memes that has been made fun of besides Spiderman and Dr. Octogonapus. *On Youtube, There is a video of the meme titled "Destiny's AWW YEAH!" and the video appears to be a picture of the meme and a recording of the same exact lines said from the meme. (it's pretty funny, see https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=dnYx9p6LMZc) *It is unknown who the original author was, or who published the first picture, but there is possible evidence of the meme somewhere found on the internet. But it is very tricky to find the real origin of the meme. Category:Memes Category:Rage Comics Category:Funny Characters Category:2010's memes Category:Characters Category:Image Macros Category:Phrase Category:Excited Memes Category:Yelling Memes Category:Realistic Memes Category:Popular Memes Category:Often Used Memes Category:Memes appearing only at Comic Endings Category:Spiderman-Inspired Memes Category:Real-Life Inspired Memes Category:Eyes Closed Category:Face Only Category:Non-Bodied Characters Category:Adult-looking Memes Category:1st person advice animals Category:Pages containing Words coined into Urban Dictionary Category:Unknown Origin Category:Male Characters Category:Memes with Moustaches Category:Red Caption Category:Sketch